Faith In Denial
by Maven Cree
Summary: Faith comes home early and wishes that she hadn't. LuRe content.


Authors Notes: This is my first (finished) LuRe fic. My first published ATWT fic. And my first time ever trying to post a story on LJ. Please be gentle. :-)  
This is just a scene that popped into my head a few hours ago so I decided to write it down rather than go to bed. Enjoy!  
(Trivia: Did you know theres actually an actual Grimaldi shipping company? Google Grimaldi.)

**Faith In Denial**

**By**** Maven Cree**

*Faith comes home early and wishes she hadn't.*

Faith Snyder walked into the kitchen of the Snyder farm and tossed her purse on the counter. She rummaged through it for a moment before swearing quietly to herself. Shed left the firewire for her iphone at Parkers house. Seeing as theyd just had another fight about Liberty and Gabriel, she was not about to go back there and ask him for it.

She drummed her nails on the counter as she thought. Then it hit her.

Luke.

She'd passed her brother's car on the way in, but it hadn't registered in her mind that it shouldn't be there. Luke had been staying at the farm for the last week, but it was 2pm on a Wednesday. Normally he'd be at work, either with Grimaldi Shipping or with his foundation. In fact, she'd overheard their father and grandmother talking a few nights earlier. They were worried that Luke was working too hard; that he was overdoing things. Perhaps he'd taken their advice and come home early to relax or take a nap.

And Luke used his phone so much he usually had a few extra wires lying around.

Faith opened the wooden door and flitted up the stairs. She knocked quickly on Luke's door, opening it as she did so.

"Luke, can I borrow your- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH_!"

She slammed the door shut and backed away from the room as though it were on fire. Her left hand plastered itself over her eyes as she groped for the far side of the hallway.

"I'M BLIND! OH MY GOD, I'M BLIND!"

Absently she heard thumps and swearing coming from inside her brother's room, but she was too wrapped up in her own mortification to pay any attention to it. She found her way to her own bedroom, left hand still firmly in place. Her right arm wrapped itself around her head.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. I'm blind..." she repeated, pacing a warped circle around her rug. A door opened in the hallway. Footsteps.

"Faith?"

"I'm blind. I'm blind."

"Faith..."

"I'm blind. I'm blind."

"Faith!"

"I'm blind. I'm blind. I _WISH_ I were blind!" She dropped her arms to stare angrily at her brother, who was standing in her doorway. Luke was clad only in a pair of dark jeans; both his feet and chest were bare. "OH. MY. GOD, LUKE! Ever heard of _locking the door_?"

"Ever hear of _knocking_?"

"I _DID_ knock!"

"You knocked _while_ you were opening the door! Give a guy a second to answer!"

"Weren't you in college long enough to know to put a sock on the door? Or a coat hanger or something?"

_"In Grandma's house_?"

"It's the middle of the day!"

"No one was supposed to be home!"

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up and pushed past him into the hall. "I need to get some bleach to wash my eyes out. I need... YOU!" Faith stopped and pointed at the smug looking doctor leaning against Luke's doorframe with his arms folded. He, like Luke was only wearing jeans, except he had neglected to fasten the button at the top.

"You! Brain Doctor..." Faith took two steps forward and bowed slightly, pointing at the top of her head. "Get in there and erase that image you just put there!"

Reid snorted and looked past her to Luke, who was rubbing his forehead, stressfully.

"You didn't tell me your sister had a problem with gay men."

"I don't have a problem with gay men!" Faith said, straightening up immediately. "I have a problem with... with..."

"English?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes."

"And if _you_ walked in and saw them... doing... what you two were doing how would _you_ feel?"

Reid got a very ugly look on his face, as though someone had made him watch Henry Coleman do a strip tease.

He pushed off the doorframe and headed back into Luke's room. "I'll get my scalpel."

"Thank you!" she said, then gave an overly dramatic body shiver. She headed for the stairs.

"Faith," Luke called out. "Can we just... keep this between the three of us?"

"Keep what?" She asked calmly, standing on the top step. Her eyes were wide and blank. "I saw nothing. I know nothing. I wish nothing but peace and love for you all... Just NOT WHERE I CAN SEE IT!"

Luke smiled at her and she made her way down the stairs. He began to laugh full out when he heard her give a final "BLECH!" before slamming the door to the kitchen behind her.

The End


End file.
